DESEANDOTE
by Sanke
Summary: Un oneshot dedicado a la pareja que más me gusta: ERIOL Y SAKURA. ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON ASÍ QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE FIC: NO ENTRES. DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMANTES DE ESTA PAREJA.


_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemon, si no te agrada retírate. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE POSIBLES TRAUMAS.**_

_**DESEANDOTE**_

Cubiertos por el manto de la noche y las estrechas brillando con especial esplendor, me guías rumbo a tu cuarto sin soltarme ni un momento de la cintura, besándome entre ternura y pasión introduciendo tu lengua en mi boca. Me apegó más a ti para poder respirar tu aroma que me encanta.

Siento la fría pared contra mi espalda, creó que no podremos llegar al cuarto… y la verdad estoy de acuerdo, no importa si me entregó a ti estando en la cama, un sillón o en un baño publico ya que mi único deseo es hacer el amor contigo y saberte sólo mío, aunque se que con una sola vez no bastará por que se muy bien que esto marcará el inicio de algo muy profundo entre ambos, tal vez esto sea amor verdadero, el que siempre he estado esperando.

Mi espalda me duele por la posición incomoda que siento a causa de la pared, lo que yo deseo es que me hagas tuya y sentir el más infinito placer, pero reconozco que en esta posición no podré gozar como tengo en mente, así que con esfuerzo me separo unos milímetros de ti.

-No pienses mal- te digo cuando notó que me miras confuso. –Sólo que mi espalda esta lastimada por la posición.

Tú me sonríes y relajas cada músculo de tu rostro, rodeas tu brazo por detrás de mi cintura y me pegas a tu cuerpo, metiendo entre mis piernas tu rodilla que roza con intención mi sexo, intentó no dejar escapar ningún sonido y para ello muerdo mis propios labios cerrando mis parpados.

Estamos solos en tu mansión situados en un pasillo que conduce a tu habitación, miras a ambos lados buscando algo que no tengo idea, de pronto siento como desplegas un poco de tu poder y sin previo aviso, me recuestas en el suelo que por una extraña razón siento muy blando. Al abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa descubro que hay grandes cojines muy cómodos y una gran manta debajo de ellos.

-De esta forma no estarás incomoda- te acercas a mi y posas una mano sobre mi cintura y la subes lentamente. –No puedo esperar hasta llevarte a mi dormitorio- comienzas a estrujar mi seno izquierdo cuando lentitud y después con más intensidad y noto como este se excita y se irgue como un palo por encima de la ropa.

Se que te das cuenta también y por eso sonríes y me besas en esa parte retirando lentamente cada botón de mi blusa, intento ayudarte pero me detienes con la excusa de que yo deba solo disfrutar y dejarte hacer a ti lo que te plazca con mi cuerpo. No es justo pero no puedo decirte nada pues de mis labios sólo escapa un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir algo duro chocar entre mi vagina.

Frotas con intención tu cuerpo contra el mío, en un rápido movimiento me subes parte de mi falda por mis muslos dejando al descubierto mis piernas, cuando terminas de desabrochar cada botón, me quitas la blusa con lentitud observando como quedo al descubierto mi sostén de color verde claro, que hace juego con mi blusa del mismo color.

Yo no se que hacer y sólo percibo que me tenso y el calor se me expande por todo el rostro, ocultó mi rostro entre tu cuello evitando así que me mires. Me da miedo que no te agrade en la intimidad… eso no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-No te encuentro desagradable… sino deseable, más de lo que te imaginas- al tiempo que me lo dices guías mi mano derecha a tu miembro que se encuentra escondido entre tus pantalones, me sonrojó cuando haces que mi mano apriete tu sexo y gimes con deleite en mi oído.

Capturas mis labios con los tuyos y acercas tu cuerpo al mío provocando que tenga un contacto más intimo con tu miembro y mi mano, siento tu otra mano bajar por mi espalda y situarse en mi trasero… el cual me pellizcas. Esto es mucho para mí, me separo y dejo escapar un gemido, si ya reaccionó de esta forma no quiero imaginar como estaré cuando te sienta entrar y salir de mi interior. Sin siquiera darme un momento para recuperar el aliento esparces besos iniciando en mi cuello y bajando hasta mi abdomen. Es tanta la sensación abrumadora que cierro por segundos mis ojos y al abrirlos me doy cuenta que mi falda me las has quitado junto con las zapatillas; ahora yo estoy casi desnuda ante ti y tú estas vestido.

-Es injusto que yo este en ropa intima y en cambio yo no pueda admirarte y devorarte con la mirada, Eriol.

-No por mucho tiempo- me hablas con calma mirándome de forma misteriosa.

Sin pudor te vas quitando la capa azul marino, los zapatos y calcetas, el cinturón y te desabrochas la camisa dejando al descubierto parte de pecho. Lo admito, se que mi sangre esta subiendo por mi cerebro de tan magnifica visión pero deseo verte completamente desnudo. Al quitarte por completo la camisa tragó saliva. Por estar observándote no me doy cuenta en el momento que me quitas el sostén… hasta que percibo en plenitud tus labios lamiendo uno de ellos y cerrando con tu mano el otro. Minutos después te quitas el pantalón y abro los ojos sorprendida de ver por primera vez un bulto entre las piernas de un hombre, se nota que soy novata en esto pues me sonrojo y tus ojos brillan con más misterio al percatarte de esto; te acercas de una forma bastante peligrosa y ahora si noto como me vas quitando mis bragas… ¡Dios! tu mirada se concentra en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo y te relames los labios con ansiedad. Cuando terminas colocas tu cuerpo encima del mío y te frotas de nuevo contra mi vagina.

Sin poder evitarlo te rodeo mis brazos el cuello y cierro los ojos cuando tu mano va subiendo por entre mis piernas. Tus dedos son muy diestros y saben que punto de mi cuerpo tocar y como debe hacerlo… ahora tengo tus dedos en mi clítoris, ¡ahhh! Humedad… me siento húmeda en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Otra vez guías mi mano a tu sexo pero esta vez con la diferencia que la introduces en tu bóxer… esta duro, muy duro y me haces sobarlo de arriba abajo: es claro que te encanta pues tus jadeos lo indican.

Ingeniándomelas, te quito el bóxer y lo deslizo fuera, te das cuenta y me miras penetrándome los ojos. –Deberás ser castigada… te dije que no lo hicieras.- Sin esperar que hable para defensa propia introduces un dedo en mi vagina y tus labios succionan fuerte en mi cuello. Duele, ambas cosas me duelen puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien lo haga.

Los minutos pasan y ahora tengo cuatro dedos que invaden mi ser que se mueven con maestría en su interior provocando oleadas de placer en mi cuerpo que esta cubierto de sudor en estos momentos y de bastante humedad en la parte baja. En un instante los retiras de ahí y lo suplantas por tu lengua…

-Ahhhh… hum… Eriol, ¡por dios!- no puedo controlarme.

Pero al parecer tú no tienes intenciones de parar, es más, con mayor seguridad sobas mis nalgas y haces que mis piernas rodeen tu cuello, de un momento a otro siento como abres más mis piernas y atacas mi clítoris sin consideración. No lo puedo evitar, apoyándome con los codos observó las maravillas que con tu lengua me haces: es lo más erótico que hasta ahora he visto que me hagas en estos minutos.

Sigues y sigues dándome placer por un par de minutos hasta que quitas tu rostro de ahí y me das a probar de mis propios jugos en un beso caliente. El aire huele a ti, a tu olor masculino y a sexo.

-Ahora voy a penetrarte- dicho esto, conduces con tu mano la cabeza de tu pene a mi entrada. Aunque hace unos instantes sentía placer ahora lo único que siento es dolor, no se porque pero por alguna extraña razón mi vagina se cierra dificultándote a ti el entrar, quiero decirte que pares pero a causa del dolor me quedo paralizada. –Estás bastante cerrada, cariño- me besas el hombro. –Relájate, confía en mí… ya verás que te gustará- con tu mano abres más piernas y separas mis labios al tiempo que masajeas mi clítoris con tu dedo pulgar. Grito por una sensación indescifrable. Tu pene entra más por mi cavidad. –Tu vagina se contrae contra mi sexo, lo aprieta y lo envuelve con tu líquido… es excitante- gimes y muerdes con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja. –Eres frágil, tu cuerpo es pequeño y tentador, una joya que encontré y que me pertenece sólo a mí- entraste del todo en mi interior. –Mía ahora… mía mañana y siempre- comienzas a moverte. –Sólo yo voy a poseerte de mil formas, me vuelves loco- te acompaño con gemidos que salen de mi garganta, deseo poder acariciarte y darte placer pero debo conformarme con contener mis manos sujetando con fuerza los cojines y alzando mis caderas en un contacto más intimo. –Deliciosa…Sakura.

Embistes con mayor fuerza y profundidad, tu miembro sale y entra en mi vagina sin contemplaciones, atacas con tus labios mis pezones y mis labios hinchados y rojos, logras que grite extasiada y pidiendo más de aquel placer sexual que me proporcionas. Jadeo y pronunció tu nombre, tú voz es ronza y gruñes con intensidad. Una sensación se expande por todo mi cuerpo… me siento explotar entre tanto placer. Los sabes y das tus ultimas estocadas con más profundidad… algo caliente sale de tu pene y entra con velocidad en mi interior.

Recuestas tu cabeza contra mi frente y me besas por última vez de forma fogosa, ambos respiramos con dificultad y por ello no hablamos, sólo nos miramos y vemos en el otro el placer satisfecho con nuestros cuerpos por el momento, por que yo se bien, que mi hambre hacia a ti es sólo el inició y lo mismo te pasa a ti.

Con gran pesar de mi parte, sales de mi interior y tu sexo esta flácido y agotado, ahora sin pudor alguno te acarició en esa parte y te beso en el cuello. Ni yo misma lo entiendo pero después de transcurrir unos minutos quiero hacerlo otra vez, pero ahora yo quiero darte placer.

Sin previo aviso, monto sobre tu cuerpo, tú ahora estas abajo y me miras sorprendido, paso una mano por tu rostro, cuello, pecho, abdomen, cintura, bajo por las piernas y subo de nuevo y acaricio tu trasero y finalmente… colocó ambas manos sobre tu sexo que increíblemente esta hacia arriba y duro como una roca. Mirándote con malicia acercó mis labios a esa parte que me atrae, primero doy besos, después lametones y chupo la cabeza… tus testículos… y sin resistirme más, introdujo lo más que puedo tu pene a mi boca.

¡Lo sabía! Soy yo la que tiene el control ahora, tus gemidos me hacen sentir poderosa e invencible, te revuelcas en espasmos de placer y gritas mi nombre. Decidida comienzo a jugar con tu sexo en mi boca haciendo lo que mi cuerpo me pide. No se cuantos minutos han transcurrido pero siguiendo lo que mi dicta mi cuerpo, sacó mi boca y lo suplanto por mi vagina; dirijo la punta de tu pene a mi entrada y de un golpe hago que lo penetres en mi interior, abres los ojos por el placer y gimes con vehemencia cuando guío tus manos a mis pechos que comienzan a balancearse al inicio de mis caderas arriba y abajo. En definitiva, esta noche será larga…

& & & & & &

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Este One-shot lo escribe ayer en dos horas, fue en un arranque de inspiración de un libro que leí y unos cuantos fics que leí. Espero y sea de su agrado. Decidí hacer mi primer lemon de anime de Eriol y Sakura puesto que me gusta esta pareja (aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Shaoran), pero me agrada más esta pareja y pues como hay pocos lemons de esta pareja, quise aportar con este one-shot.

OTRA COSA: El fic que tengo de esta misma pareja que se titula: _**Destinos cruzados**_, confieso que tengo un traba enorme. Como cambie de computadora (la otra ya no servía), guarde todos mis archivos de historias en un disket (de Harry Potter y datos sobre los fics que estoy escribiendo, así como otros one-shot que tenía pensado publicar y estaba iniciando con otros fics que después iba a publicar) todos estos archivos SE ME BORRARON AL CHINGARSE EL DISKET POR COMPLETO. POR LO QUE PERDI TODO!!!! ME DIO CORAJE. Esa es una de las razones por las que no he actualizado en… un año, LO SIENTO, aparte por este hecho perdí inspiración en este fic (NOOOOOO) y en otros y sumen el hecho de que no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir por que ya entre a la Universidad. ASÍ QUE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE ME ESPEREN PARA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC DE "DESTINOS CRUZADOS", NO PENSE QUE ME OCURRIERA ESTO PERO ASI FUE.

**CON GRAN Y MIL PERDONES….**

**SANKE**


End file.
